dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Brain Surgeon
"No! What do you think this is, a doctor's office!?" ''-Brain Surgery The '''Brain Surgeon' (Originally called Hmpthateikaloutenheimenstekn Dyer) is a prominent character in the Dyercentral franchise. He is notable as the first character to star in his own one-off sketch. His look and personality has varied wildly over the progression of the channel. Overview Appearance The Brain Surgeon is a tall, pudgy man with brown-blonde hair of varying lengths. He wears a short-sleeve shirt and pants, with a towel tucked into his color and covering his torso. The type of shirt, pants, and towel he wears is different in almost every appearance, making him one of the few Dyercentral characters with a fully functioning wardrobe. In the final episodes of Season 2, Surgeon was seen with long, pure white hair and a pair of spectacles. His towel was also old, torn, bloody, and somewhat rotten. Personality In the Brain Surgeon's first appearance, he was a manic and irrational man, constantly yelling out orders to his Stupid Assistant and speaking in a ridiculous fake accent. As a brain surgeon he was incompetent, playing with the brain of a live patient for his own amusement and hiring a zombie to eat the remains. Later on in the Second Dyercentral Christmas special, he still retained his eccentricity, but with a notable decrease in intensity. By the time Chadwick Jones Presents came around, the Brain Surgeon became much more relaxed and focused. His accent was far less ridiculous and more constant. He seemed to become more interested in science and in serving the common good. It is unknown what has caused such a drastic change in his character. It has been hinted that whatever happened to him with the TMTTTTADISANTAS has given him some new perspectives and possibly altered his character in new ways. Biography Brain Surgery In his debut appearance, the Brain Surgeon went by the name Hmpthateikaloutenheimenstekn Dyer, suggesting he is a member of the Dyer family. During Brain Surgery, he was running his own show aptly named Brain Surgery, in which he and his Stupid Assistant demonstrate how to perform brain surgery. The surgery is apparently successful, as the patient was able to join them in the Macarena at the end of the show. The Dyercentral Christmas Specials The Brain Surgeon made a few cameo appearances in the first two Dyercentral Christmas Specials. In the original one, he appeared in the "It's an Insignificant Life" sketch, where he was desolate due to the lack of a good assistant for Brain Surgery. It was his situation that convinced Dylan that life was worth living. In the second one, he had a brief cameo where he misplaces Mr. Dyer's invitation letters to the Christmas party. This was because he misunderstood the instruction "deliver" for "de-liver". The Puppy Hour Revolution Brain Surgeon, along with Chadwick Jones and The Meddler, was a part of the revolutionaries that assassinated Mr. Dyer and liberated Dyercentral in Puppy Hour: Episode 2. He used a laser gun to blast Mr. Dyer, helping Dyer to deliver the final blow and vanquish him once and for all. Afterwords, he used his scientific prowess to restore the channel to its rightful state. He was the one that suggested that Chadwick take charge of Dyercentral, who in turn gave it over to the people that work for it. He was also the first to proclaim "I own Dyercentral". Chadwick Jones Presents Season 1 The Brain Surgeon was a part of the team that created Chadwick Jones Presents. Old-Man Dyer, Socko, Tony Ball, and himself were inspired by A Dyer-Situation to create a new show that used the idea of movie reviewing but also included basic editing and a script Despite not being featured in the opening sequence, the Brain Surgeon was the most integral side character in Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 1. He assisted Chadwick Jones in scientific trivia, and even finished the review of Beneath the Mississippi when Chadwick was no longer able to. When Coatmon defeated The Meddler, Brain Surgeon deactivated the restraint system that held Chadwick and attempted to take control of the Meddler's ship, which was flying through time and space completely out of control. Season 2 At the very beginning of Season 2, we see Brain Surgeon managing to land the ship. Neither him nor the vessel were seen until the ending of Episode 8 of the Dragon Ball Lookback, where a white haired and bespectacled Brain Surgeon stumbled out of the recently arrived ship and promptly passed out on the floor. With Don Maccaroni's help, he was barely able to regain consciousness just long enough to rescue Chadwick Jones and safely land the ship in the Mojave desert, thirteen months in the future. He is now one of the founding members of the all new Dyercentral and he has been tasked with researching Panther. Other Appearances Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure The Brain Surgeon made a non-cannon appearance in the Barney's Great Adventure review. He appeared at the end of a montage detailing all the people who died during the review. He pointed out that some of those characters didn't die at all, but Chadwick had accidentally dreamed about it, so it came true. Brain Surgeon admitted that that was so stupid that it made perfect sense, which caused him to stab himself in the chest, just as the montage said. Chadwick Jones Presents: Snowbeast A Mist version of the Brain Surgeon appeared in the Snowbeast review. This mist version also turned out to be a Christmas phantom, similar to the ones from The Dyercentral Christmas Special (Special Edition). He tried to sacrifice Mist Chadwick Jones, but Mist Mr. Dyer managed to blow him up with his mind. However, this could only be accomplished after Mist Brain Surgeon dispensed a scientific fact. Mist ~ Thunderpants A Regular version of the Brain Surgeon was seen in MistCLaneous's review of Thunderpants. CJ Mist was asking around for a character who could plasibly deny the idea that two stomachs would make someone fart alot. Several characters rejected him, including Brain Surgeon, who exclaimed "I'm not your character, Asshole!". Category:Characters